The Struggles of Love, Honor and War
by Cutexlilxkitty02
Summary: Relena was assassinated and the g-boys think that Heero should go on vacation so they get a replacement fighter. Little did they know that the fighter is a woman. Its kinda AU an the pilot is an OC.
1. A New Beginning

Title: The Struggles of Love, Honor and War  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning  
  
Author: Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do however own this fan fiction. (YAY! for me!) Anyways, please don't sue me I'm not worth it.  
  
NOTE: Takes place after Endless Waltz and is some what of an AU fic.  
  
:::::::: Flash Back::::::::  
  
"I'm sorry but Relena Peacecraft is dead." Quatre said sadly to Heero. Heero's eyes went wide with shock as the others avoided his eyes.  
  
"She was assassinated by on of lady Une's followers." Duo added staring out the window into space. Heero didn't know how to respond to this. He thought they would be able to live happily after the war had ended but fate had dealt him a new hand.  
  
"I refuse to believe it!" He yelled leaving the room. He ran down the corridor to his room where he began to break everything in sight.  
  
"I was afraid of this. It looks like we will have to bring in a replacement, at least until he gets over her death." Quatre said picking up the phone and dialing a number..  
  
:::::: End Flash Back::::::  
  
Duo sat in the cockpit of his gundam tweaking some loose ends as the others sat around a table, all accept Quatre. The door to the hangar opened and a beautiful young woman entered. She had shining violet eyes and long blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail using a white ribbon. She wore a tight black leather mini skirt, a white tank top that showed a little cleavage and some knee high black lace up boots. She stared up at the gundams. The boys sitting at the table just froze.  
  
"Wait Ms. Kitsune!" Quatre yelled coming in the room after her.  
  
"Please call me Kitsune." She said without turning around.  
  
"Well, Kitsune I don't think you should be in here." Heero said standing. Duo heard the uproar and leaped from his gundam onto the floor.  
  
"Well Quatre who is this? Your girlfriend?" Duo kidded as he walked circles around the girl.  
  
"No she's not actually she's.." He began but was cut off by Wufei.  
  
"Were is the replacement fighter?" He demanded. Quatre clapped a hand over his eyes as he pointed at the young women.  
  
"A WOMAN is supposed to be the replacement fighter!" He yelled. Heero just stood confused.  
  
"Who's she supposed to be replacing?" He demanded. Quatre gulped as Heero's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You. We thought you could use a vacation after Relena's death." Quatre said stepping back. Heero looked around at the others but they all hung there heads.  
  
"You all agreed to this!" He yelled. Rage filled up inside of him.  
  
"Please don't be angry with them. They were only thinking of you." Kitsune said nearing him. He lashed out at her but she dodged the attack. They all stared at her stunned. Not even Duo could have dodged that attack. This just angered Heero even more.  
  
"I don't know who you are but your pissing me off!" He yelled leaving the room.  
  
"How rude!" She yelled after him. She turned and smiled at the others.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo stuttered.  
  
"I am Kitsune Mitsukake. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said offering her hand to the young man with a braid.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winners." Quatre said waving.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Trowa said with a nod. Wufei crossed his arms and turned his back to her.  
  
"And he's Chang Wufei." Duo said nodding in Wufei's direction.  
  
"And how about the jerk that tried to hit me?" She asked.  
  
"He's Heero Yuy." Duo said frowning. Kitsune walked up to the Wing Zero.  
  
"Mine is just like his. What is it that they call his?" She asked. Quatre stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"It's called the Wing Zero." Duo said walking up to her.  
  
"Well you see my gundam is called 'Wing' and it's all white. Plus it has a woman body shape." She said feeling the cold metal of the gundam.  
  
"I don't understand, what do u mean woman body type?" Quatre questioned he was intrigued by her.  
  
"You see how these gundams all have the same body types and they look like males because there all big. Well you see mine looks like a woman and it's faster and more slender." She answered. One of the doctors walked into the room and cleared his throat.  
  
"You all need some sleep. Kitsune because of our lack of rooms you will be staying with Trowa tonight." The doctor said then left.  
  
"How can you not have enough rooms?" She asked.  
  
"We saved a bunch of refugees a few days ago and are taking them back to there colony." Duo said as he left the room. Kitsune followed Trowa down the hallway. The metal door slid open to reveal his room.  
  
"Me and Heero are on your left and Wufei and Quatre are to your right." Duo added as he entered his own room. Kitsune followed Trowa into the room. There were two beds one on each side and a night stand sat in the middle. A picture of Trowa and a girl sat on the night stand. There was a trunk at the end of either bed. Kitsune sat on the left bed.  
  
"Who is she?" She asked.  
  
"My sister." Trowa said disappearing behind a curtain. He came back wearing some pajama pants. Kitsune nodded.  
  
"She's very pretty." Kitsune complimented. Trowa rolled over on his bed to face the wall. Kitsune disappeared behind the curtain and changed into her pajamas which consist of a tank top and shorts. It was lavender colored with little pink kittens printed on the shorts and one large on the tank top. She climbed into her bed and drifted of into sleep soon afterwards. Her sleep was interrupted by nightmares.  
  
:::: Dream ::::  
  
Multiple things flashed by. There were needles and doctors everywhere. She would run but not get anywhere. A light turned on in her face. Forms stood over her wearing masks. She screamed in horror as they all dug needles into her skin.  
  
:::: End Dream ::::  
  
She let out a blood curdling scream and sat up suddenly. She shook uncontrollably and hoped that no one had heard or seen than. She looked over at Trowa to see that he was still facing the wall. Kitsune wept quietly as she shakily changed into some dark violet leather capris, a lavender tank top and some violet sandals. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail using a large lavender ribbon. She hurriedly left the room and sat on a bench staring out into space from a window of the spaceship; an ancient battle field of gundams drifted by along with a man in a space suit. It scared Kitsune into to leaning back to far and falling from the bench. She cursed and rubbed her head. She had hit it hard on the metal floor. Trowa appeared above her and lifted her up. She leaned forward and clutched her head as he sat at the opposite side of the bench.  
  
"Thank you." She managed to say despite the pain. He didn't respond but instead stared out the window.  
  
Heheheh this is the first chapter and I thought I'd leave it here. Any ways review and I'll think about continuing. Also please no flames. 


	2. Intruders and Reunions

Title: The Struggles of Love, Honor and War  
  
Chapter 2: Intruders and Reunions  
  
Author:Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I never have and never will.  
  
Hey guys it's me again. Hope u all like my fic so far. But anyways review and tell me what u think.  
  
Trowa's eyes were fixed on the man in the space suit. He could have sworn the man had moved. Kitsune stared out the window. She pressed her hand against the glass. The man was slowly floating by. Kitsune cringed at the thought of how horrible the battle scene must have been and then it actually happened right before her eyes. She was seeing into the past. Shots were being fired everywhere and no one was able to escape the onslaught of fire. Many machines blew up bringing there pilots with them. The pictures were too much she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. Kitsune fell against the window. Trowa flinched but didn't move from his spot. She breathed heavily as she stared out the window. She realized that she hadn't seen the man in her mind. The man floated over to the window and pressed a hand against the window in front of her. Trowa saw this and stood. He approached her slowly. The man saw him approaching. Trowa stood next to her. He showed no expressions. Nothing at all. The man outside pulled at gun from a pocket in his suit. He fired at the window. Trowa dove down and pulled Kitsune with him. They lay on the ground for a second expecting the window to shatter but it didn't. Kitsune's eyes were shut tight.  
  
"Intruder!" Trowa yelled jumping up from the ground. He banged on Quatre and Wufei's door. Kitsune joined him and banged on Duo and Heero's door. Her heart raced. What if the man did get in? Was he after the gundams or her? She shuttered at the thought. The door slid open suddenly and she fell onto the ground in front of Heero. Heero wanted to give her a good swift kick but knew that it wasn't her fault that he was being replaced. Heero did something that surprised even him. He helped her up. Kitsune stared at him in shock.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a bright smile. Heero ignored her and left the room. Duo followed soon after him. He gave Kitsune a toothy grin.  
  
"You might want to go get your space suit on. I put it in your trunk." He informed her as he reentered the room to change. She ran into her room and found the space suit. It was black with pink stripes on the sides. Each boy had a different color. She placed her hair on the top of her head and put on her helmet. She exited the room to find the boys all dressed in there own space suits. The man in the space suit had fled towards the back of the ship.  
  
"He's heading for the hangar!" Quatre yelled. Heero became alarmed.  
  
"Who would want our gundams? The wars over." Wufei stated plainly.  
  
"Unless there's another war." Duo replied scratching his head. There was an explosion at the rear of the space ship and Kitsune found herself face down atop Wufei. She jumped up quickly once she realized who she had fallen on.  
  
"Stupid woman!" He cursed.  
  
"If she's so stupid why are you blushing?" Duo said cockily. Wufei shot him and evil glance to shut him up. During the commotion they had almost forgotten about the hangar.  
  
"Where's the hangar?" she demanded. Duo pointed down the hall. She glanced in the direction he pointed and saw a whole bunch of hallways. She cursed and grabbed him. They raced down the hall towards the hangar. Once the others realized where they were going they followed. There was a large thick window next to a door, which lead to the hangar. Duo entered a code and the door opened. As soon as Kitsune got through the doorway the door slid shut behind her. She banged on the door but Duo couldn't get it opened. Kitsune made sure her helmet was secure before pulling her gun. She saw the man in the suit and started to fire at him. He fired back and they were soon dodging all the rounds that were being shot. Kitsune got shot in the shoulder but still managed to knock the gun out of his hand by doing a round house kick. She aimed the gun at his throat as she pulled of her helmet. His hands were up in the air but he still pulled his own helmet off. She was bleeding badly and the shock of seeing Zechs again was too much. Kitsune fainted. Zechs put her helmet back on her and lifted her up on his shoulder.  
  
They others watched helplessly. Heero's blood was boiling as his rage fought inside him. He knew just what to do. Heero charged the large window and shattered it. He flew straight towards the ground and rolled to a stop. Trowa jumped over him and raced in the direction he had seen Zechs go. He drudged on following the blood marks on the ground. 'Kitsune will die if she doesn't get medical help soon. She's losing way to much blood.' He thought as he turned the corner. He exhaled deeply. His warm breath fogged his helmet. He knew that that meant a temperature drop. He must have gotten out with her.  
  
Quatre came around the corner with Duo in tow. They stopped as soon as they saw Trowa. He pushed past the two. Quatre saw that the blood markings ended at one of the door that lead to space.  
  
"I only hope she'll be okay." Quatre said sadly.  
  
"Why do you suppose he took her anyways?" Duo asked.  
  
"He probably thought she knew something." Heero answered walking up. Quatre jumped.  
  
"Feh. Stupid woman." Wufei grumbled as he turned the corner. "She couldn't even shoot him. What a weakling." He added as he leaned against the cold steel of the ship.  
  
"Where have I seen her before?" Duo asked as he stroked his chin. A picture flashed into his head.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled.  
  
"She was a body guard for one of the foreign delegates. The guy was from the moon. Weird place to live if you ask me." He yelled snapping his fingers.  
  
"Hmm. That's strange. Are you positive it was her?" Quatre questioned. Duo nodded his head in response.  
  
"I know it was her. The guy was also a scientist or something I think his name was Dr. Ishikawa." Duo answered.  
  
"Did you get that Heero?" Quatre asked. He looked around but Heero had already disappeared.  
  
"I think he went to do some research on the guy." Duo said shrugging.  
  
Heero typed away on the computer. The blue screen was the only light in the dark dank room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. He entered the name of the professor and jolted up right when he got startling results.  
  
"Dr. Ishikawa, Age: 46, the owner of Bio Tech Industries. His resent work was called 'The Perfect Soldier'. He took eight unborn babies and altered there DNA to make super humans." Heero reported to the others.  
  
"Seven were boys and one was a girl." He added leaning back in his chair.  
  
"You don't really think Kitsune is the girl he's talking about do you?" Duo asked worriedly. Heero closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I knew she was hiding something!" Wufei added crossing his arms.  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions." Quatre voiced. Trowa nodded his head in agreement. He stood and turned away from the table.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Heero asked.  
  
"To rescue her." Trowa said quietly as he left. Heero was the only one to her what he had said. "What was that I didn't catch it." Duo said standing.  
  
"He's going after her." Heero said as he stood and exited.  
  
"Well so are we." Duo yelled grabbing Quatre and Wufei as he left.  
  
*************  
  
Kitsune's eyes opened to see nothing but white silk. The canopy over the bed was made of white silk as where the covers. She rolled over and almost fell of the bed when she caught sight of a sleeping Zechs. He sat in a old wooden chair with his arms crossed. He looked like an angel in his sleep. She gasped when his eyes opened suddenly. His crystal blue eyes met her violet ones. She tried to sit up but cringed and fell back down as pain was through her body. He stood suddenly but fought off the urge to run to her.  
  
"Zechs." She said softly. He avoided her eyes and the pain that filled them.  
  
"I'm sorry for you loss." She added. Again his heart tugged.  
  
"I know it's painful for you too, she was your friend." He managed to say this with out a hint of emotion.  
  
"She was my one and only friend." Kitsune said as tears rimmed her eyes.  
  
"What about me?" He asked monotone.  
  
"You were more than a friend. That is until you disappeared." She answered with a small smile.  
  
"I still remember the day you left." She added as she fiddled with the blanket. He avoided all eye contact at this moment. He stood and walked towards the door. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. She stumbled from the bed and ran after him. His hand was on the doorknob when he felt her arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me again! I'm afraid." She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. He turned towards her and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"The day you saved me. All I wanted was to be with you." She said looking up at him. She didn't even go up to his shoulders but he didn't mind.  
  
"The man that did that to you. I know who it is." He said sadly.  
  
"You know who he is. Then we can turn him in. Make him feel the suffering that I felt." She said as he wiped the remainder of her tears away.  
  
"I can't" He said with his head lowered. "Why?" She asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Because he is my best friend and my commander." He said avoiding her eyes once again. Kitsune pulled away from him. He reached for her but she pulled away.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I have caused you so much pain." She said turning away, the words hit his hard. He dropped his hand and exited the room. Once outside he leaned against the door. Zechs slid down the door until he was sitting and fought back his emotions. Kitsune fell face first into the down comforter and cried until she fell asleep. She awoke again later that night. The room was dark and she heard something stir from across the room. She scrambled up the head board of the bed and felt around for the lamp switch. When the lights flipped on she saw who the intruder was and her heart stopped.  
  
"Remember me?" He asked in a steely voice. Kitsune's eyes went wide with terror.  
  
"No need to be frightened dear." He said sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"What's your name!" She demanded. This man had wrong her a few years back and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered me." He said with a fake smile.  
  
"Rape is something you don't forget! Now tell me your name." She screamed.  
  
"My name is Treize." He said with a small menacing chuckle as he approached her. She attempted to scramble backwards but she was already as far as she could go.  
  
Author's Note: Meow ^o^ Hehehe sorry that's it's a bit of a cliff hanger. What is up with Treize? Will the G boys be able to rescue her? And how does she know Zechs and Relena. 


End file.
